Mission
by MythicalCreeper
Summary: Many years have passed since The Game ended. Things happened within those years and Shiki and Neku are now a couple. Neku took Shiki out on a date. On a very high-class date, compared to the previous ones. What's the occasion?


Shiki knows that Neku isn't the most romantic guy on earth.

When they went out on regular dates, it would be simple but still fun and memorable for both of them. So why are they currently having dinner in a five-star restaurant? Why are they dining on food so fancy that she couldn't pronounce them right?

Well, why not? They both have money. Shiki became a successful seamstress and is currently working with Eri on a fashion line to come out during the Christmas season. Neku became a big-shot and is now working with CAT on various franchises. If they wanted, they could have all their dates like this. Instead, they chose to stick with the kind of dates they had when they were teenagers.

Shiki swallowed a piece of her food and finally decided to ask Neku his reason for arranging this kind of date. All she was told before going was to wear something fancy. This was a surprise to her.

"Neku, did something happen? Or is today an important day that I somehow forgot about?"

Neku looked up from his own plate. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, we're in the most impressive restaurant in Shibuya and I'm sure I'm not dreaming. We only have this kind of date on special occasions."

Neku smiled as he took Shiki's hand from across the table and said "It's nothing, Shiki. I just thought it would be nice to do this for our date today. It doesn't have to be a special occasion, right?"

Shiki gave him a sceptical look but decided to drop the subject. "Fine, I'll wait for you to tell me." There's no way he's not doing this for a special reason.

Neku laughed and they continued with their dinner.

Later, they were at the balcony of the restaurant where you can see all of Shibuya. They were enjoying the beautiful lights of Shibuya while lost in their conversation. They still had time to enjoy themselves before closing time.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Neku slipped away into the building. Shiki took this time to think about their love life.

She found it ironic that through death, she found love. Not just love. Shiki was able to make new friends and be more confident thanks to the Game but more importantly, thanks to Neku.

Her phone started to vibrate and she heard the ringtone coming from her purse. She took it out and saw that she received a message from Neku. _"What in the world is he doing?" _She thought to herself. She looked around but didn't see him. She turned her attention to her phone, slightly worried, and read the contents of the message.

"**Mission: Be mine.**

**Time limit: Forever"**

Shiki carefully read it in her head over and over again. Her eyes were wide and her palms were sweating. She heard someone cough close behind her. She looked away from her phone and turned around to see Neku, standing with his hands behind his back. He went down on one knee, took his hands out and revealed a small, black box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Now Shiki's heart was pounding so fast that she thought it could burst out of her ribcage."

"Well?" Neku asked.

"Be yours… forever?"

Neku looked into Shiki's eyes from where he was kneeling and said "Yes. I love you, and I never want to let you go. It's thanks to you that I'm happier now. You're the first person I've ever cared about and I'm not gonna let even death keep us apart. It failed when it tried the first time, right? Heh…"

Shiki gave a small chuckle and the tears that were gathering in her eyes started to spill. "Death brought us together in the first place."

"So, do I get an answer?"

"Hmm…" She wiped the tears off of her face. "Not until you ask me out loud."

Neku gave her a wide and mischievous smile. "Alright, as you wish… SHIKI MISAKI! WILL YOU, OH PLEASE, MARRY ME AND BE MINE FOREVER?"

Neku's voice was so loud, it was as if he wants the whole world to witness this moment. Shiki's face was red with embarrassment and her eyes were silently reprimanding him for drawing so much attention from other costumers. But he knew from the little smile on her face that she was enjoying this. She finally nodded. "Yes! Of course I will."

The onlookers were in awe, and some of them whistled and applauded while Neku slipped the ring onto Shiki's finger. As he stood up to hug her, their audience started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Shiki grew redder as seconds passed by. She looked up and saw Neku smiling bashfully with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Serves you right for shouting out loud." Shiki laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Neku kissed back and they wrapped their arms around each other as the crowd rejoiced for them.

The cheers died down and they broke their kiss. Everyone went back to their own business. Shiki and Neku stayed in each other's embrace before deciding to leave.

As they walked hand in hand, Shiki felt like she came back to life all over again. After all, she will soon start a new life with Neku as husband and wife.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, readers! This is my first fic. Sorry if the characters (especially Neku) seem OOC but hey, they grew. They're adults now, if you didn't notice. Did I make a grammatical error or anything? Please share your thoughts by reviewing! I will appreciate that very much :)


End file.
